


Voltron Oneshots!!!

by ladybuglover999



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuglover999/pseuds/ladybuglover999
Summary: I don't know, just a bunch o' my little Voltron ideas!





	1. Airlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Echo_Emberfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Emberfall/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A breif training excercise with a tiny sprinkle of Klance

Allura had a different type of training excercise today. She scattered the paladins around the castle, turned all the lights off, and made them find each other. Keith had started in the kitchen, Hunk in the training deck, Shiro in the control room, Pidge with the red lion, and Lance on the bottom floor. They all knew where each other was, but everyone was looking for each other, so moving around made it difficult. Allura and Coran decided to take part as well, just in case the Paladins ever had to rescue them. Coran had an emergency tracker, but the lights would not turn on until they all found each other. Shiro wandered into the kitchen to find Keith tangled up in a potato sack. Allura ran into Pidge while looking for Coran. Hunk stayed put, knowing his location was the easiest to find. 

Lance did not particularlly enjoy this excercise. He knew there was an elevator on this floor, but he didn't know where. He saw a glowing red emergency light ahead, and ran toward it. He felt around for a button, and then pressed it. He heard the door close behind him, and waited. He never felt himself move, though. A countdown started. "14:59" All at once, wave after wave of shock set in. This was not the elevator. This was the airlock.

Everyone was huddled together in the training deck, except for Lance. Shiro was a little dissapointed in him for not excelling like the rest of his team, but he knew Lance would finish strong. He always did. After about ten minutes, everyone got worried. "What floor was Lance on again?" Shiro asked Coran. He checked the tracker. "He appears to still be on the bottom floor. Should we go and have a look?" Everyone nodded their head yes, and the group set off.

"03:57" Lance was starting to panic. He had already tried to override the countdown, but he couldn't figure it out. He collapsed on the floor and started bawling. He sobbed into his knees and rocked himself. He tried to think of the last words he might have to tell his friends. "Shiro, you have always been my hero. I hope you might be able to see me as yours one day. Hunk, you are the best engineer I could havs ever hoped to meet. Pidge, YOU NEED TO TEACH ME HOW TO DISABLE AIRLOCKS!" And with that thought, he broke down sobbing again. He started to hyperventilate and his vison went blurry. "00:59" He jumped off the floor and started banging on the glass. "Help me! Help me! I'm gonna die!" Then reality set in. "I'm gonna die." He hoped he would die and be considered a hero, and not just Lance McClain, the idiot that almost got sucked into space. Twice. 

Footsteps thudded down the hall. Lance was too busy sobbing to look up. "00:30" He heard shouting outside. He turned and saw almost every one of his teammates scrambling to turn the airlock off. "00:20" He saw Keith use his bayard to try and pry the door open. "00:10" Allura had managed to turn the lights back on. "00:05" He waved a silent goodbye to his team. "00:00" He saw space, and realized he would die among the stars in a universe where that shooting star you just put all your hope in could be a Galra ship that just wiped out a planet. 

"Lance!" Keith grabbed the now unconcious boy by his shoe lace and pulled it in. Pidge closed the airlock, and immideately burst into tears. Keith had managed to rip the lace out of the shoe. Lance McClain, legendary defender of the universe, was no more. 

They all sat in silence, stunned at what had just happened. Then they saw a flash of blue, red, black, green, and yellow. All the lions rushed outside to Lance. The red lion, being the fastest, reached him first and immiediatly pushed him to blue. They rushed back and shoved Lance inside. Keith ran over to him and cradled his head in his lap. Shiro rushed to his side as well and began mouth-to-mouth. Push, push, blow. Push, push, blow. Push, push- "ack ack!" Lance regained conciousness again. He was startled to see Keith's tears mixing with his own. Why was Keith here? And why was he crying? Heaven was a happy place. "Keith, why are you dead too?" Keith almost laughed at that. "I'm not, and neither are you." Everyone rejoiced, and the blue paladin lived to see another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord I knew what was going to happen and I even got anxious... Comment whatever plots/ships/AUs you want to see and I will try my best to make them all possible!


	2. Birthday Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww my poor babies birthday :")

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Lance awoke with a start. He glanced over at the clock to see what day it would be on Earth right now. The clock read July twenty-eighth. He walked over to the digital calendar Pidge had made to see what it said. "Lance's Birthday" was printed on the wall with streamers. He quickly pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue baseball tee, and his brothers old green jacket. He then sprinted down the hall knocking on all the other doors. The other paladins awoke to Lance yelling, "Breakfast, here I come!" 

Hunk had been teaching Coran how to make Earthen food lately. This mornings attemp seemed to be chocolate chip pancakes. "Wow, these look delicious!" Allura said while sliding into a chair. Keith stumbled into the room wearing a black shirt, an even blacker pair of jeans, and his favorite belt. He mumbled a "Smells good" before digging in. Lance followed suit, and eventually the whole crew was silent except for the occasional knife scratching the plate. "Paladins, this morning we have a very special announcement. If you have been keeping tabs on the calendar Pidge so kindly made us, you will have noticed," she paused and looked around. Lance could tell this birthday was going to be good. "that we have a new training excercise!" All around her the mood tensed. "I-is there going t-to be any a-airlocks involved?" Lance whispered, already starting to hyperventiliate. "No! Of course not! Not after last time. Never again, Lance. I promise." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it involves airlocks, but we're disabeling them." Shiro tried to cover up a laugh. "Well, Lance, you should probably pay attention!" Everyone let out a laugh. Lance forced a smile. Did they really forget his birthday?

Training was well, except for the fact that Lance was legally allowed to vote now, but his teammates didn't even know. Afterwards, everyone was headed for dinner when Lance stopped in his tracks. "Lance, is everything alright?" Allura stopped as well. Lance looked up, and struggled to hold in his tears. "Yeah, can I go to my room, please?" Allura didn't know what to think of this request. Shiro turned back and replied, "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Be back by then." Lance quickly thanked Shiro and hurried to his room.

As soon as the door shut, Lance broke down. He wished he could be on Earth with his family right now. Lola had just started kindergarden the day they found the blue lion. Lola ment everything to him! She even shared her birthday with him. The more thought he had about his family, the more he wept. Lance knew it had been about thirty minutes, but he was hoping they would leave him alone. "No," he thought. "Let them see me. Let them know what they've forgotten." In a pitiful attemp to make himself feel better, he began to sing. "Happy birthay to you, happy birthday to me, happy birthday my Lola and me, happy birthday to us."

Allura was about to open Lance's door when she heard someone singing and crying. She ran into the hall where the others were and asked them, "What is a birthday day?" Pidge replied with the standard "day you were born" reply. When Allura filled them in on what had happened, they made a plan for a birthday Lance would never forget.

"Is the cake almost done?" Pidge yelled with tape and streamers in her mouth. "Yeah, just adding oceans and people." Hunk was making the cake, Pidge was hanging decorations, Shiro and Coran were wrapping presents, Keith was trying to help put up decorations, but failing miserably, and no one knew what Allura was doing. She wouldn't tell them. Eventually, it was time to get Lance. Keith crept down the hall to Lance's door. He didn't hear anything. When he knocked and there was no reply, he went in to find that Lance had made a paper birthday and was trying to cut a paper cake. "Lance what the quiznak are you doing?" Lance ignored him and took a bite of his "cake". Keith grabbed Lance by his shirt collar and dragged him down the hall. When they turned the corner Lance saw everyone was holding a present. "Happy birthday day Lance!" Allura exclaimed. She ran over and gave him a slice of cake. Lance started crying again. Everyone exchanged glances as to what they did wrong. "Thank you, but I just wish that-" "HOLD THAT THOUGHT!" Allura yelled. She gave Lance her present. "Open it, and thank me later." The box had a note. It read, "Go in the control room. Turn on the wormhole machine, and go home! :)" Lance reread the note before it finally sunk in. He dashed to the control room, turned on the wormhole, and cheered. He couldn't wait to be home with his family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this! Echo_Emberfall and I are trying to work on a Voltron/Hamilton crossover collab, so be on the look out for that! Also, I got the names and ideas of Lance's family from Eros and Apollo by doubtfulbones. If you haven't read it, you should totally check it out!


	3. Eliza Beck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to make Keith suffer. No regrets.

Everyone was in good spirits. Allura let everyone visit their families while we visited earth. She had to wipe their minds afterwards, but they enjoyed the time they had together. I stayed in the ship. I didn't want to visit anyone that I knew where they lived. The only person I could think i would want to visit was Eliza Beck. She was my best friend in seventh grade. To be honest, I kind of liked her. She was pretty, smart, and could always cheer me up. I never had the guts to ask her out, though. She was the daughter of my current foster parents, and that felt too weird. 

One day she got accepted into the Garrison by scholarship. I was happy for her, but I wasn't able to go with her. Eliza moved out, and my foster parents started a fund. They wanted me to go to the Garrison as well, even if I didn't want to. I would go for her.

When I got there, I was determined to make good grades. Otherwise, I might not ever see Eliza again. I studied hard, passed my classes, and waited for her to find my name on the honor roll on the bulletin board. I searched for her as well. One day I found her. It was at a welcoming party, and the whole school was invited. I spent the whole night searching. When I was about to leave, I found her. In a corner. Kissing no one other than Lance McClain himself. Tears began to fall down my cheeks. I had never fully gotten over her, and I had just started to fall for Lance. Now they were both gone. I ran out of the gym and back to my dorm. I cried until my roommate came home at 4:00. I didn't want to be there anymore. My grades began to drop. I got in a lot of trouble. One day, I was sent home. And I never looked back.

Lance walked in the sitting room. "Are you sure there's no one you want to see?" I shook my head. "Not even that Eliza Beck girl?" I froze. How did he know about that? Lance seemed to read my expression. "Your thought flickered to her when we did one of our first team exercises. I recognized her from the Garrison." I was shaking with anger. "Only because you were making out with her in the corner of that party!" Lance stood up. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm not a mind reader and I had the courage to ask a girl out. I'm also sorry that when people try to do nice things for you all you do is complain!" I stood up and stormed out.

 

Lance POV  
I should probably apologize to Keith. Maybe even kiss him. Like that would ever happen. Keith didn't even like boys. Did he? Probably not. When I was outside his door, I realized it was very quiet. I couldn't even hear him breathe. I knocked on the door. No reply. I was getting little little nervous. I knocked again. No answer. I finally opened the door and tears came to my eyes.

 

Keith again

I've always loved blades. If I were to go, I'd want it to be by blade. I picked up the knife my mom gave me. This blade is pretty. Before I can comprehend what I'm doing, the blade has a line going down my arm. I look up as the door opens. Lance is standing there crying. It takes me a few seconds to realize why. I reach up to him. He rushed over and holds me. "Keith I'm so sorry." I put my hand on his lips. I can feel the life leaving me. I quickly grab Lance by the hair and kiss him until I die. And it's the best I've ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME FOR MAKING KEITH BI FOR ONE CHAPTER IT WAS A PHASE  
> Ps he's not dead forever


End file.
